Percy Jackson Revealed
by KnightStrider49
Summary: ONE SHOT. Kronos destroyed the mist and Percy's class take an excursion to the beach to learn more about the Greek World. How will the class react to Percy's Godly Heritage? Read and Find out.


Percy Jackson - Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. All rights go to rick riordan.

I smiled as I looked at the picture of my girlfriend, Annabeth, which I kept inside my Locker. I haven't seen her for two weeks and even though I Iris messaged her every night, I still miss her so much. She had decided to stay at camp and spend some quiet time designing the new buildings for Olympus. I understood her reasoning but I still wish she had come to school with me. I sighed. Closing my locker I made my way to Ancient Greek, my last lesson of the day.

I should probably explain why it's 'Ancient Greek' instead of the usual 'Ancient History' shouldn't I? Well really, it's pretty simple. When Luke killed himself and effectively destroyed Kronos, the Lord of Time decided that as his last minute vengeance on his untimely demise, he would destroy the Mist. As you can imagine, the mortal world was in chaos for the first two days of seeing strange and unusual things and the Greek world was forced to reveal itself fully in order to calm the mortals. Since then I, along with my friends have been trying to keep a low profile and have had a harder time in trying to contain monster attacks and protect the mortals. And now we come back to the whole reason for the explanation, the 'Ancient Greek' class. Well simply put, the mortal educational system thought it would be a good idea to teach the students more about the Greek Gods.

I entered the classroom and made my way to the back desk. I usually sleep in this class as the teacher usually just rumbles on about stuff I already know about. I sat down and laid my head on the desk, listening to the teacher enter and start the lesson. I sighed again and my thoughts turned to the most recent Titan War. I thought about all those we had lost and winced when I remembered Beckendorf's sacrifice and Silena's reaction. When I looked at my watch and noticed that there was only five minutes left of the lesson I turned my attention back to the teacher so that he wouldn't miss any of the homework that they were given.

"Now I want you all to choose an Olympian God or Goddess and write 500 words on what they are God of and what they do as part of their job. Also I would like you all to take a permission form off my desk for the up-coming excursion to Montauk Beach to learn more about the Greek world. We'll even have a special guest I've been told, although who, I'm not sure. Anyway grab a form, papers due next Friday, and have a good weekend." Mr. Sloan finished, a little out of breath. I really didn't know why this guy talked so fast all the time.

The bell rang, interrupting my thoughts that really weren't that important anyway. Stupid ADHD! I got up and walked to the back of the line in order to collect the excursion form. To be honest, I was pretty excited to be going to the beach on Thursday and my favourite, Montauk, in fact. Looking at the form as I walked out of the room I smiled and couldn't help the giddy feeling building in my stomach at the thought of the excursion.

It was at that moment that the school's Star Footballer, Brett Banner, decided that now was a good moment to try to make a fool out of me. I should tell you that at Goode I not really the most popular guy around. I mean sure, all the girls think I'm so good-looking and all, but the guys mostly consider me a threat and I must say, I couldn't care less. After all, I've got how many Gods and Titans that either just don't like me or hate my guts more than Tartarus itself. At school, I have taken to keeping a low profile and the only downside is that jerks like Brett like to pick on me. Something about trying to prove to everyone that he's a man by picking on the loner, Percy Jackson.

Either way, I was too distracted to notice that he'd blocked my path and I ran straight into him. We are the same height and I felt my anger increase as I saw the mirth shining in his eyes.

"Watch where you're walking loser!" he shouted so everyone in the hallway would take notice of him and witness his next victim being humiliated.

I kept a straight face and reigned in my anger, opting to walk around him and to my locker. I heard him laughing with his friends and heard him yell out, "Yeah, you run along home and cry to your mummy about the mean bully hurting your feelings!" and laughed harder. I smirked and thought of what I could do to that guy if I really felt like it. 'Nah, better not' I thought. It would cause more trouble for me than it was worth and I really couldn't be bothered with wasting my energy on a guy like Brett.

I reached my locked and got my bag out, ready to go camp. It had been a long week and I was going to spend my free time with Annabeth and Grover at camp. I hadn't seen Nico or Thalia in a while although I knew the reason behind both. Thalia was off in unknown places with the hunters and Nico spends most his time travelling, running errands for his father or spending time with Hades in the underworld. I walked to my car outside, a Mercedes Benz which was a gift from my father; I might add and was pimped up by Hephaestus himself. I got in and drove to Long Island. I had said goodbye to mum in the morning and to Paul at lunch break so I knew they won't be worried about my absence come dinner time. When I finally arrived at camp I was greeted by Annabeth, Grover and the Stolls.

"Percy!" Annabeth and Grover yelled while the Stolls shouted, "Perry." I shook my head at them, only those two.

I smiled at them all replying, "Hey guys, long time no see." I received a hug from them all and was lead towards the big house to say hello to Chiron. On the way the Stolls were filling him in on all I'd missed in my absence from camp.

When the subject of the Friday Night Capture the Flag was brought up, I smiled and immediately said, "I'm with Annabeth no matter what," and the Stolls groaned loudly in protest. I couldn't help myself I laughed and soon Annabeth and Grover were laughing with me. 'This is going to be a really good weekend,' I thought to myself as I walked onto the Big House veranda with my friends and girlfriend, greeting my mentor and the bane of Camp Half-blood, Mr. D (Dionysus).

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: TIME SKIP:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The weekend at camp Half-blood flew by and the week days blended until Thursday morning arrived and it was the day of the excursion. The permission forms were collected until all we had to do was wait for Mr. Sloan to count us onto the bus. Once on the bus the thought of Montauk made me feel excited and restless. Mr. Sloan kept lecturing us on the proper behavior outside of school and I quickly zoned out and looked out the window. In no time we were at the beach and exiting the bus. As soon as I was out I took in a deep breath of fresh sea air and it felt exhilarating!

I finally focused my attention back to the teacher as he said, "Follow me to the beach and we'll finally meet the Special Guest." I would be lying if I said that I wasn't curious as to who would be this 'special guest' who knew about the Greek World. As we neared the beach, three people came into view and I recognized each of them, my mouth dropping open and then quickly snapping shut in surprise. I smirked then, glancing at my confused classmates. 'Boy were they in for a show,' I thought.

I was startled out of my thoughts again however when another person appeared, though this one out of thin air. I struggled to hide my surprise as I looked at my father, Poseidon, standing in front of my class with Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia standing behind him. My classes' reaction caused my smirk to return. I watched as my father searched over the students before him and I noticed his lip twitch upwards a fraction when he noticed me.

"Hello Mortal Students, my name is Poseidon and I am here to give you an insight into the Greek world," he informed us.

Caitlyn, a girl who I knew to be a real know-it-all asked, "Are you really Poseidon, God of the Seas? Do you always dress like that? Who are they?"

My father held up his hand and answered, "Yes, I am the Lord of the seas; yes I choose to dress like this because honestly it is more comfortable than the tradition toga's; as for who the people are behind me I will let them introduce themselves; and lastly, I would be careful in the future about how you address a god mortal, for some would not think twice about incinerating you for your insolence." I snickered quietly at the Caitlyn, she had that coming.

I turned back to see Poseidon gesture for the demigods and satyr to come forward and introduce themselves. I was positioned in the second row from the front, making it hard for the demigods to see him.

Annabeth went first saying, "Hello everyone I am Annabeth Chase, demigod daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle strategy. I also hold the title of Hero of Olympus and Architect of Olympus." She stepped back as people looked at her in awe.

Thalia then stepped forward and proclaimed, "I am Thalia, demigod daughter of Zeus, King if the Gods and Lord of the Sky. I also hold the title of Hero of Olympus and am the Lieutenant of Artemis's Hunters." After that she to stepped back, allowing Nico to take her place.

"I am Nico Di Angelo, demigod son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. I am also a Hero of Olympus and I am the Ghost King." He stepped back, everyone whispering about how scary and pale he looked.

The silence that engulfed the area lasted but 3 seconds before a boy named Matthew asked, "What did you all do to earn the title 'Heroes of Olympus'?"

"Thalia answered with a roll of her eyes, "Easy, we saved Olympus from Kronos in the last Titan war about a month ago. It was in fact Kronos who caused our world to be exposed to you mortals." I looked down at the thought of the war, as I knew my friends were probably doing.

One mortal was stupid enough to ask, "Why do you all look so sad when you mention the war?" I couldn't stand his ignorance as I snapped to the chick, "Can't you see that they obviously lost a lot of friends in the war!" She immediately looked properly chastised and looked in my friends direction to see them starring at me. I quickly and subtly shook my head and they all smirked in reply, catching onto my plan.

Poseidon smiled and said, "Anyway getting back on track I, with the assistance of my nieces and nephew, will be sharing with you a few aspects of being a part of the Greek world. We will start off with a sea creature called a Hippocampus." I watched as my father gestured to where a horse-like creature had appeared in the shallow water and my eyes widened as I noticed that it was Tyson's favourite, Rainbow. I listened as my father explained a few details about the hippocampus and their importance in the undersea city of Atlantis.

"Would anyone be interested in having a closer look?" Poseidon asked and I noticed in amusement that I was the only volunteer to do so. My father beckoned me to come forward and I moved until I waded out until I reached Rainbow. I could hear my class whispering quietly about my apparent death wish and I scoffed at their ignorance. I mean come on people; it's just a Hippocampus for Hades sake! Ok, to be fair that's probably just the Son of Poseidon part of me speaking but they really were harmless, peaceful creatures.

Rainbow whined as I patted his snout and quietly greeted him with, "Hey Rainbow, long time since I've seen you around. How's Tyson? Still looking after you well?" I took his snort as an affirmative and with a final pat, wadded back towards the beach and my awed classmates. I allowed myself to get wet to keep my cover because I mean seriously, the last thing I want is people screaming because I wasn't wet. Plus, I wanted to reveal myself when the time was right, it would be more amusing for me (queue evil laughter – I think Kronos' was better).

I nodded my head and Poseidon continued; "Now I would like to introduce you to a Pegasus. This Pegasus also happens to be my sons and his name is Blackjack." I watched Poseidon smirk at me as Blackjack landed with a neigh and snort.

'Hey Boss, good to see you. Got any sugar cubes?' I shook my head discreetly while replying in the negative, typical Blackjack.

Just as Poseidon was about to start speaking, Mark Campbell (one of Brett's buddies) sneered out, "What are smiling at Jackson?"

I shot him an annoyed glare and replied, "None of your business Campbell, and I would be quiet if I were you unless you want the God of the Sea incinerating you for interrupting him." I turned back and tuned out of Dad's lecture on Pegasi. After questions were answered Blackjack flew off with a goodbye and a reminder that I bring him doughnuts next time as a reward for behaving.

"The last creature that we will show you all is actually a monster from the underworld." Poseidon managed to say before he was interrupted by Mr. Sloan.

"I-Isn't that kind of dangerous L-Lord Poseidon?" he stammered out, probably intimidated by my father's intense gaze.

My dad took pity on the man I suppose as he replied, "Under normal circumstances yes, this Hell Hound however has been tamed by Daedalus, Son of Athena. Before he died he passed Mrs. O'Leary into my son's possession. Nico, would you do the honour's?" He finished as he turned to Nico expectantly. Nico quickly summoned Mrs. O'Leary who jumped out of the shadows, causing many mortals to scream and faint, and me to laugh as she licked Nico and Annabeth happily. I kind of hide further behind a classmate as I really didn't want to be licked to death.

Dad explained how Mrs. O'Leary had been raised, a little bit about the death of Daedalus, and what Hell Hounds are usually like. By the end, everyone was still pretty unnerved by her presence and Nico sent her away again.

Poseidon then started talking about Olympus and the Gods lifestyles. He talked about his City of Atlantis and explained about the Gods role in the most recent war. The class had already had the basic rundown of the events that took place in the Titan War but they had no idea that the Son of Poseidon, THE Hero of Olympus was Percy Jackson, the school loner. Well not yet, I thought to myself.

Poseidon said, "Now I will pass over to the Demigods to explain about their lifestyles, powers and battle training."

"Wow, you guys get battle training?" Brett whined, "That would be so cool!"

"Well it would be if it wasn't so necessary to survive!" Thalia all but snapped, glaring at the now pale jerk. Go Thalia, I mentally yelled.

Poseidon moved into the crowd of mortals and they all parted like the Sea did for Moses until he stood next to me. I snuck a glance and saw a smile on his face. I guess he was looking forward to the mortals reactions to the Demigods lifestyle. I didn't blame him because I was looking forward to it as well. I noticed the fear painted on some of the mortal's faces as they stared at Poseidon as they took in his close proximity to them.

Annabeth spoke first saying, "Ok everyone, the first aspect that we'll show you is our Godly inheritance. I for example inherited my intellect, curly blonde hair, and gray eyes from my mother. As Athena is the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy I am also very capable with many weapons and defending myself against many monsters. On my twelfth birthday, my mother also gifted me with a hat that allows me to become invisible, which is a great battle advantage." She finished abruptly and turned to Thalia. I smiled affectionately, that's my Wisegirl.

Thalia sighed and moved forward a little. Instead of talking, she pointed her hand skyward and I knew she was summoning lightning. People behind me, especially Brett's group had started laughing at how pathetic she appeared. My dad and I shared a secretive glance and smirked. When the lightning hit the ground in front of us in an amazing lightning show, I laughed quietly with my dad. Oh Styx, it was so funny. Thalia then started speaking, "As a child of Zeus, I have been gifted with the ability to summon lightning. As a Hunter of Artemis as well, I have perfect aim with a bow and an immortal unless killed in battle. Hunters also swear of men for eternity as Artemis is an eternal maiden. You should also know that children of the Big Three Gods are usually the most powerful so you wouldn't want to mess with me." She stepped back in conclusion and forced Nico forward, zapping him when he didn't move fast enough. Ouch, I thought feeling sorry for Nico. I'd gotten zapped a few times myself and it wasn't pleasant but you get used to it after a while as well.

After glaring at Thalia, Nico stabbed his sword into the ground yelling, "The Ghost King requires your presence, serve me!" Effectively summoning two dead soldiers from the underworld. When they were out of the ground, he pointed at Thalia and smirked as they attacked her. The Mortals went ballistic, yelling, screaming and fainting. Geez, what else did they seriously expect from the Son of Hades I mean come on people. My dad, Annabeth and I managed to calm them down enough for Nico's explanation. "As the only Son of Hades, I am the Ghost King, can talk to ghosts, summon the dead obviously, and travel through shadows to any destination worldwide." He left it at that and stepped back. Nice and simple, yeah that's Nico.

Annabeth stepped forward and said, "Now we'll have a makeshift battle in sword fighting as a demonstration of the skill required to survive." She nodded to Nico and Thalia, all preparing for the fight. All three attacked at the same time and the class watched in awe at the blurry movements of blocks, parries and strikes made by the three Demigods in pure battle mode. After fifteen minutes of continuous movement all three stood with a sword at each of their throats in a stalemate as they smiled at each other, exhilarated. I looked at them and sighed, that had looked like so much fun.

"Who taught you to fight like that?" Jessica asked, curious.

"Chiron is and has been the Demigod trainer since before even the time of Heracles. He is a wise Centaur and is a father figure too many year rounder's at Camp Half-blood." Annabeth responded.

"Why do people stay year round at this Demigod camp?" Caitlyn asked, "Are they too scared of the real world?" she finished snottily. I felt like punching her face in. I mean Styx, who did she think she is?

"For your information, many who stay year round usually have nowhere else to go as their mortal parent is either dead or wants nothing to do with their child as we constantly attract monsters. Some Demigods also choose to stay because their scent is too strong and they need more extensive training in order to survive long enough to live a proper life. I used to be one of them so I would be quiet if I were you!" She finally concluded and I was really proud of her thinking, way to put her in her rightful place Annabeth!

"Well, I think that concludes some of the unknown details in a Demigods life. Now any questions?" Poseidon asked and I put my hand up, smirking. "Yes Mr.…?"

"Jackson, Lord Poseidon," I answered then asked, "I was wondering why you always choose to wear those particular clothes? Why not a suit or something? And yes Caitlyn I know this type of question was asked but it wasn't this specific before!" I finished, snapping at Caitlyn before she could open her mouth.

"In answer to your question, I chose it because I have watched mortals at the beach wearing it and thought it just looked awesome." I grinned, my goofy lob sided grin at his honest confession. I finally know why he always wears that type of clothing, I thought, and then I was kind of grateful that no one knew he was my father. That would just be too embarrassing, I concluded.

Two more questions were asked before I sensed trouble. Dam, I thought, just what we need Monsters when mortals are around. I looked at Dad, Thalia, Annabeth and Nico and new they sensed it to. Then they came into sight and I thought sarcastically, well wouldn't want to miss the fun, wonder how the mortals will react.

It was a relatively small group of monsters really, consisting of the 3 Hell Hounds, 2 empousai, the Minotaur, and a Hydra. Nico, Thalia and Annabeth immediately jumped into ADHD battle mode and in just a minute, had disposed of the 3 Hell hounds and 1 of the empousai. I quickly broke my way through the people in front of me and ignored their indignant shouts.

I also vaguely heard Mr. Sloan yell out, "Come back here Mr. Jackson, you cannot help them it is too dangerous! You have no idea what you are doing, let the Demigods handle it!"

The last sentence made me turn and smirk at him. "Exactly why I have to help, I am a Demigod," I said at the same time as uncapping Riptide. I almost laughed as his jaw dropped but I had more important things to deal with. By the time I joined the battle only the Hydra and Minotaur were left.

"I'll deal with the minotaur!" I yelled to my friends and they turned their focus on the hydra. "So we meet for a third time, Minotaur!" I yelled and it focused its tiny eyes on me.

"Percy Jackson!" it yelled in spite and outrage.

"Yeah, that's right, what are you going to do about it Ground Beef?" I baited him and he charged. Man he's so easy to anger, I thought as I stood my ground. Thinking quickly I thought of my last two encounters with him and how he learns fast. I watched as he charged and thought of the best plan of action. When he was close enough, I quickly grabbed his horn and used that and his momentum to swing up unto his back. I held on tight and thought what now? When I was twelve, it had been the rage that had given me the strength to break the horn and I am too busy trying to hold on to use my sword, or was I? An idea struck and I quickly put it into action. My sword was already in my hand and I quickly released my grip on that hands horn. As I swung back towards the Minotaur's front and pointed my sword at his chest. The sword cut through him like butter and he exploded into golden dust, causing me to lose my sword as I landed in a roll.

I looked at the others facing off with the Hydra and saw they were struggling a little. Better help them, I thought. I joined the fray and ordered Annabeth to distract, Nico to help me de-head and Thalia to burn them with lightning. After the last stump was taken care of and the monster exploded into dust, I dropped to the ground, exhausted. Annabeth gave me a bit of Ambrosia and I felt a bit of strength return. It was then I noticed the cheering and awestruck looks of the mortals.

I groaned, I had missed their initial reaction to my revelation, damn, I thought. Annabeth helped me up and I finally greeted her.

"Hey Wisegirl," my lob-sided grin won a smile from her as she giggled and exclaimed, "Seaweed brain," and we hugged. I twirled her around and kissed her passionately. I had really missed her okay!

We broke apart when Brett shouted, "What the hell, Jackson!"

I rolled my eyes and replied, "What does it look like! I'm a Demigod you dolt. Let me formally introduce myself. I am Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, bane of the Minotaur three times over, Medusa, Polyphemus, Antaeus; Defeater of Ares; Finder of the Fleece; Destroyer of Kronos; holder of the Sky and the Curse of Achilles; and the Hero of Olympus. I can breathe underwater, control water, create hurricanes and earthquakes, and explode volcanoes. Mind you, blowing Mt. Saint Helens up was a complete accident. I can be healed by water, talk to intelligent sea creatures and horses, and I can always give exact coordinates when on a boat."

Everyone's jaws had dropped and stared at me in awe and some in fright. I sighed. I'm still the same Percy Jackson after all; I'm just not as boring and stupid as they thought I was.

All at once though, everyone started asking me questions.

"Do you really have the curse of Achilles?"

"It was you who blew up Mt. Saint Helens?"

"You've killed the Minotaur 3 times?"

"How did you hold the sky?"

"You really defeated the God of war?"

I, being Percy Jackson was as confused as always.

"One question at a time!" I yelled over their racket and silence reigned.

They each asked their questions again in turn and I answered each one. Many still couldn't believe it but I didn't care.

Interrupting the crowd's questions, Poseidon said, "I leave now mortals as the sea needs me." He turned to me and said, "Feel free to visit in Atlantis, your room is finished and is next to Tyson's as requested by him. I am proud of you, my son." I nodded and after a quick glance at the crowd, I quickly hugged him and agreed to visit within the week. He then walked into the sea and disappeared into sea mist.

"Well class, time to head to the bus," called Mr. Sloan, still a bit shocked at the knowledge that I was a Demigod and not just any Demigod, THE Demigod Hero of the Titan War.

I couldn't bear the thought of a bus ride with the class so I called Mrs. O'Leary. Everyone except the Annabeth and I jumped at her appearance and I laughed. Nico had already taken Thalia and left to drop her off with the Hunters and so it was just Annabeth and I left. I jumped onto Mrs. O'Leary's back and Annabeth jumped up behind me with her strong arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"And just where do you think you are going Mr. Jackson?" Mr. Sloan questioned, nervously starring at the tamed Hell Hound.

"Just taking my pet for a walk sir," I replied, "No need to wait for me, I am going to visit camp with my girlfriend. Technically school is finished for the day anyway sir, according to the time at least. Have a good trip though!" I yelled out the last bit as Mrs. O'Leary jumped into the shadows and we appeared at my favourite place in the world with my favourite person in the world.

"Well that certainly was interesting," I chuckled and grinned my goofy grin at Annabeth.

With an exasperated groan of "Seaweed brain," she smiled and I crashed my lips on hers, Mrs. O'Leary chewing an old shield beneath us. Man today has been awesome, I concluded and continued kissing my girlfriend until the Stolls hung a spider from a tree and scared Annabeth. I bet you can just guess what happened after that, Annabeth's angry yell of, "STOLLS!" echoed throughout the camp. It was for that reason that two boys had to hide in the forest well into the night, until the coast was clear of a murderous child of Athena.

The End

Tell me what you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Reviews are encouraged.

Thank you for reading and sorry about any errors (I kind of wrote this in a rush).

KnightStrider49 :D


End file.
